We Are Both/Transcript
Storybrooke - Present Day (Spray can hissing) Leroy: This, gentlemen, is our mission, the great barrier of our existence. Does it remain? We must investigate the line. I made straws. Short one crosses. Draw. Happy (Storybrooke): With the curse broken, we can cross, right? Should be no problem yeah? Walter: With magic back, it could be even worse now. Doc (Storybrooke): Like, vaporize us. Bashful (Storybrooke): Let's go home. Leroy: Guys! We are the royal guard! Dwarves loyal to Snow White! This is our chance to prove ourselves to the prince. We must do this. Show your hands. Mr. Clark:(Sneezes) (Sneezes) Leroy: You're up, Snotty. (Exhales deeply) Mr. Clark: You know, what if we found a turtle and sort of nudged it over first? Leroy: Oh, for the love of... (pushes Mr. Clark over the line.) ''(''whoosh) Sneezy, you okay? Sneezy! Marco: My boy. My poor boy. Ruby: If you are looking for a family member, come to the front table. If you need counselling, Dr. Hopper has a signup sheet. (Siren wails) If the wraith damaged your house, there are cots at the school. Mother Superior: (Sighs) This is getting out of hand. People are in a panic. They don't know what to do. Ruby: It's okay. It'll be fine. We just need everyone to remain calm. I have a feeling our prince is working on something right now. (Pounding on door) David: Tell me... about this. Regina Mills: Surprised you don't have armed guards 'round the clock. David: Don't need 'em. We both know if you step outside, there's a line a mile long for your head. Regina: Who's going to risk coming at me? David: Take your chances then. But, I think that little wallpaper trick was an anomaly. If you had your abilities back, this town would be charcoal by now. You're having problems with magic, aren't you? Right now the only thing keeping you alive is that Henry wishes it. Now this. Regina: It's the hat that pulled your loved ones away. David: Well, where did you get it? Regina: I've long since forgotten. You know what? Maybe you should be less concerned with hats and more concerned with taking care of my son. David: Oh, because you took such great care of him. Regina: I will not listen to child care lectures from a man who put his daughter in a box and shipped her to Maine. David: Okay. Listen. I need my family. There's magic here now. There have to be ways to follow them. Regina: Follow them where? Into a sucking airless void? And good luck getting magic to work, because as you said, you'd be charcoal. David: Ah, frustrated, are we? Serves you right. You earned ''every bit of this. '''Regina': Keep on baiting me, Charming. Right now I don't have magic and I don't have my son, but when I get one, I get the other, and you don't want to be around when that happens. David: If you have to use magic to keep your son, you don't really have him. Fairytale Land - PAST Queen Regina: Come on, Rocinante! Go! We're almost free. Cora: And I thought we were done with all this nonsense. Regina: Hello, mother. What evil have you conjured? Cora: (Chuckles) Not evil, darling. A barrier spell. Designed to keep you where you belong. Regina: I can't leave? Cora: Not alone. Not without the king. We've been through this. In two days, you'll be married. You'll be queen. After that, you're free to go, whenever you're with him. Regina: Mama, I don't want to marry the king. I don't want this life. Cora: You're just frightened of having all that power. Regina: I don't want power. (Exhales) I want to be free. Cora: Power is freedom. Don't worry. I'm here to show you. Present Day - Storybrooke David: Henry. Have you seen Blue? Mother Superior. Henry: No, but everyone is looking for you. Ruby: Do we know where Rump... Mr. Gold is? Dr. Hopper: Wait. Does the Queen still have power? Marco: I thought I would find my boy. Are the lists complete. He's gotta be planning something! Dr. Whale: Hey, let me ask you something. Are the nuns still nuns, or can they, you know, date? David: Uh, I don't know. Blue! Dr. Whale: Don't say it's me asking. David: Could there be a tree on this side? The way we sent Emma through as a baby... maybe I could go after 'em that way. Mother Superior: It's possible, but without fairy dust to guide us here, uh, no, it's hopeless. Henry: You'll find another way. In the book, things always look worse right before there's good news. Leroy: Terrible news! Terrible news! We were out at the town limits. Tell 'em who you think you are, Sneezy! Mr.Clark: Will you stop calling me that? You know who I am. I'm Tom Clark. I own the Dark Star Pharmacy. What's going on here? Leroy: If you cross the border, you lose your memory all over again. Dr. Hopper: And coming back doesn't fix it? Leroy: If it did, would I have come running in yelling "terrible news"?! If we leave, our cursed selves become our only selves. Ruby: Do we know that anything's gotten out that way? Henry: I wonder if Mom knows. Man 1: Help! We need help. Henry: I can help! Man 2: Don't leave us here! Man 3: We need something now! Leroy: What do we do? David: People! Everybody! Everybody, meet back here in two hours. I'll tell you my plan to fix everything. Ruby: What's the plan? David: I don't know, but I got two hours to figure it out. Regina: Come on. (Flame whooshes) Regina: Light, damn you. Dr. Hopper: Regina. I thought you might want to talk. Regina: Oh, right, the conscience thing. Dr. Hopper: It's what I do. Regina: I'm in no mood. Dr. Hopper: It's too bad, 'cause...'Cause I think talking about your pain might be very helpful. Might help you learn who you truly are. Regina: I know who I am. Fairytale Land - PAST Regina: What do you think, Snow? Snow: It looks beautiful. Regina: (Chuckles) No, dear, you look beautiful. Snow: What's this? Regina: What? That's mine. Snow: It's pretty. Where did you get it? Regina: Daniel gave it to me. The stable boy. Snow: The one who left you. Regina: He didn't leave me. Snow: (Whispers) What? Regina: He was killed. Snow: Oh, no. Regina: He was killed because you couldn't keep a secret from my mother. Snow: (Gasps) But... But she said... She told me she was going to help you. Regina: My mother corrupts young souls. If you were stronger, none of this would've happened. Snow: It's pretty. Where did you get it? Regina: I don't remember. Regina: Daddy, you don't know what mother's doing to me. It's like she's turning me into her. I have to get away. Henry (Father): Get away? But tomorrow's the wedding, child. Regina: (Voice breaking) I don't want to marry the king. I've told you that. Henry (Father): Are you certain it isn't just cold feet? Regina: Daddy, this is not cold feet. This... this is...this is insanity. I'm angry all the time. She's making me crazy. Henry (Father): She wants to give you everything she never got for herself. Regina: (Crying) I don't want her life. I want a life of my own. How did she get like this? Henry (Father): There was a man. Well, not quite a man. Someone Cora knew before I met her. He brought magic to her. Gave her that book of spells. He made her like she is. Regina: What was his name? Henry (Father): I don't know. Cora won't even say it. Regina: But the book is his. Present Day - Storybrooke (Door bells jingle) Mr. Gold: The library's beneath the clock tower. You closed it, remember? When you still had power. Regina: I need the book.I need to get my son back. Mr. Gold: Which book? Oh. (Laughs) So it's come down to that, eh? You need your mommy's help. Regina: Give me the book. Mr. Gold: Do you really need the smell of the written word to get the magic flowing again, love? Maybe if you relaxed, it would just happen. Regina: I don't have time. It worked once. I know I can do it. I just... I just need a shortcut back. Mr. Gold: Yeah, well, I don't have time either. Leave. Please. Regina: Well... How about that? Your "pleases" have lost their punch. Mr. Gold: Well, the fact remains jump-starting your magic is not in my best interests. Regina: You know what else isn't in your best interest? Having everyone know the Enchanted Forest still exists. Knowing that you and I are keeping that little secret. You're up to something... And it doesn't involve going back home. Mr. Gold: Careful, dearie. These are straight-up spells. Rough on the system. Regina: I don't care if they turn me green. I'm getting my son back. Mr. Gold: (chuckles) Oh, my. Regina: What? Mr. Gold: It's just holding that... I told you once you didn't look like her, but now... Now I can see it. Regina: (Gasps) (Door bells jingle) Fairytale Land - PAST Regina: Rumplesh... Stilts... Rumpleschtiltskin, I summon thee. Rumplestiltskin: That's not how you say it, dearie, but then... You didn't have to say anything. Regina: What are you? Rumplestiltskin: What? What? What? My, my, what a rude question. I'' am not a what. '''Regina': Sorry. I don't really know what I'm doing. Rumplestiltskin: Allow me to introduce myself. Rumplestiltskin. Regina: And I'm... Rumplestiltskin: Regina. I know. Regina: You do? Rumplestiltskin: But of course. Regina: Because of my mother Cora. You taught her? Rumplestiltskin: My legend precedes me. Regina: People say I look like her when she was younger. Rumplestiltskin: Really? (Pause) I don't see it. No, that's not how I know you. Regina: Oh. How then? Rumplestiltskin: I knew you long ago, dearie. It's been some time, but I knew this day would come. I've been waiting for it. And I'm so happy we're back where we belong. Regina: Where's that? Rumplestiltskin: Together. Present Day - Storybrooke David: People of Storybrooke, I know we're trapped again and things look... bleak... But... they're not. Henry: No. Keep going. You were on to something. David: No, I wasn't. I did the fighting. Snow did the talking. (Places Jefferson's hat on the table.) Henry: Can I see that? David: Yeah. Henry: I think I know what this is. It's the Mad Hatter's hat. It's a portal between worlds. David: Mad Hatter. Henry: You've heard of him? David: No. I mean, yeah. I mean, the prince-me doesn't know him, but David had memories of reading "Alice In Wonderland" in school. I need to get it to work again. Who is he? I mean, who is he here? Henry: I don't know. Maybe he'll check in at the crisis center.You could check after the thing. David: What thing? Henry: The meeting where you tell us all your plan? Remember the speech you were doing? David: Right. I'll be back for that. Henry: Gramps, you gotta use me. Come on! The curse was broken 'cause of me! Let me help! Or not. (Door bells jingle) Mr. Gold: It appears when I bought that "closed" sign, I was just throwing my money away. David: Looks like it. Mr. Gold: Sorry to hear about your wife and daughter.If you're looking for a retrieval, I'm afraid portal-jumping is just outside my purview. David: Of course it is. Mr. Gold: So what's the commotion outside? David: A little stir at the border. A problem crossing the line. Mr. Gold: Do tell. David: Actually, I'm here to buy something... a way to find someone. Mr. Gold: What, like a map? David: Something with a bit more kick, like the ring you gave me to find Snow. Mr. Gold: Oh, yeah. Magic. Whom are you following? David: Not telling. Mr. Gold: So do you have something of theirs, this missing person? David: Yes. Mr. Gold: May I see it? David: No. Mr. Gold: (chuckles) Pour this on the object and then follow it. So simple, even David Nolan could do it. David: What do you want? Mr. Gold: Peace. Leave me alone. David: What do you care what David Nolan does? Mr. Gold: No. No. It's... it's Charming I worry about. I'd like a little... non-interference guarantee. David: Fine. If you give me the same. You and I... we stay out of each other's way. Mr. Gold: Thank you for your business. So, uh, what happens – when you try and cross the border? David: You lose your memory of everything of our old lives. Looks like we're stuck here. (Door bells jingle) Fairytale Land - PAST Rumplestiltskin: Oh, yes, I know everything about you, my dear. I held you in my arms. You were younger, more... portable. There is much history between your family and me...history both in the past and in the future. Regina: Then can you help me? Rumplestiltskin: Possibly, yes. You seek power? The death of your enemies? The death of your friends? Regina: No. I don't want to hurt anyone. Rumplestiltskin: Hard to believe you're from the same family. So kind, so gentle... So... Ooh! Powerful. You could do so much if you just let yourself. Regina: But I don't know how. Rumplestiltskin: Well... Let me show you the way. Regina: How did... Rumplestiltskin: Magic. It can set you free. Regina: I don't want to do that. Use magic... that's what she does. I don't want to end up like her. Rumplestiltskin: No. No. Of course not, but that's the beauty of my gift. You don't have to. It will do it for you. Regina: What is it? Rumplestiltskin: A portal. A passage between lands. This is a portal to a specific annoying little world. Useless to me, but for your purposes, a-perfect. You're unlikely ever to see her again. All she needs is a little push. The question is... can... you... do it? Present Day - Storybrooke Jefferson: (muffled voice) Hey! (Pounding) Hey! Hey! Oh, thank you. No one heard me. David: You okay? Good. That means we can talk. Henry: Come on, gramps. Pick up. Come on. Come on. Ruby: Please, everyone, just be patient. I'm sure he's gonna be here any second. Granny, do you really need that? Granny: We got a lawless town, Ruby. Damn right I need it. Ruby: Try calling him again. Henry: He's not picking up. Ruby: Just keep trying. Regina: My... What a nice turnout. No need for a fuss. It's just little old me. Dr. Hopper: Regina, think about what you're doing. Regina: Bug. Dr. Hopper: Aah! Leroy: Hey! Regina: How sweet. Ruby: What do you want?! Henry: Me. She wants me. Okay, I'll come with you. Just... leave them alone. Regina: That's my boy. David: Can you get me through? Jefferson: No. David: Can you get them back? Can you get it to work? Jefferson: (Laughs) If you only knew. David: Okay, you had a little girl's tea set in your car and a stuffed rabbit toy, so I'm thinking you have a daughter you love. Well, I do, too, and a wife, and they're out there somewhere, in the Enchanted Forest or a void. I don't even know, but I'm going to get them back. Jefferson: They're in the Enchanted Forest. That's for sure. I just can't get there. David: It still exists? Jefferson: It exists. I don't know if that matters since we can't go there. David: So you won't help me? Jefferson: I'm a portal jumper, and you destroyed my portal, so you're out of luck. David: Well, I'm the closest thing left to a sheriff here, so I could just throw you in a cell until you figure out a way. Jefferson: Then all we'll do is both sit, stuck... Two lives in our heads, cursed worse than ever. Two lives forever at odds. Double the pain. Double the suffering. Ruby: David, stop! David: Get out of my way! Ruby: Regina has Henry! David: But he has the way! Ruby: She has Henry. She's threatening everyone. David: She has Henry? Ruby: She showed up at your town meeting... the one you missed. Her magic's back. Everyone's panicking. They want to leave town. They're going to lose everything. David: Okay. Okay, but I have to go after him first. He's my only hope of finding a way to get Emma and Snow back. Ruby: Okay, back to what? David: This town is about to come apart. You've gotta do something. Regina: (Sighs) Now I don't want you to think that things are just going to go back to how they used to be. Henry. (Henry is held by a barrier spell outside his window.) Don't fight it, honey. You'll get a splinter. Henry: How long am I in prison? Until I grow up? Regina: Henry, I rescued you because I love you. Henry: So I'm a prisoner because you love me. Regina: That's not fair. You know where I come from. That was really not fair. Of all the places I've seen, this is the fairest of them all. Henry: You ruined lives. You sent away Mary Margaret and Emma. Regina: That was an accident. Henry: The way you treated me wasn't an accident. You made it so no one believed me. You made me feel like I was crazy. Regina: But that's all gonna change now. Henry, you can know all the secrets. You can live in a house with magic. Look what I could do. (Chuckles) And I can teach you. You can do this and so much more. You can have all the friends you want come over any time, and you can show them everything in your book. Henry: No one's gonna want to come over here. They're scared of you. Regina: You can make them not be scared. You can make them love you. Henry: I don't want that. I don't want to be you. Fairytale Land - PAST Cora: What's this? Regina: I don't know. A gift? Cora: Maybe it's a portrait. Oh, a looking glass. Not nearly as personal. I wonder sometimes if the people really love you. Regina: I'm doing my best, mother. Cora: Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Come here. Look at you, with your whole life ahead of you, and it's going to be better than you can imagine. The king's not a strong man. The kingdom will be yours. Raise the tributes, form a personal guard, let everyone know where the new power lies, and you'll hold the hearts of your people in your hands. Regina: Is that what you would do, mother? Cora: That's exactly what I would do. Regina: Well, the thing is I don't want to be you. (Regina turns to push her into the looking glass, Cora stops her using magic) Aah! Cora: What are you doing? You think it's that easy to get rid of me? You're stuck with me forever, darling, because I'm your mother, and I know best. (A Rumplestiltskin apparition appears in the looking glass and gives last minute encouragement to Regina to push Cora into the glass and out of her life.) '' '''Regina': Aah! Aah! Present Day - Storybrooke Dr. Hopper: Get out of the way! We have a right to go! David: Listen to me! Listen. If you cross that line, you're gonna be lost. Everyone who loves you will lose you. But there's something worse. You'll lose yourself. Look, I get wanting to leave here. I do. And I get that it's easier to let go of bad memories, but... even bad memories are part of us. David, Storybrooke David was... is ... weak... confused... and he hurt the woman I love. I wouldn't give up being Charming just to be him. But you know what? I wouldn't make the other trade either, because that David reminds me not only of whom I lost... But of who I want to be my weaknesses and my strengths. David and The Prince. I am both... Just like you. You are both. The town is both. We are both. Stay here, and every choice is open to you. Live in the woods if you want. Hell, live in a shoe if you want. Or eat frozen burritos and write software. Let's open Granny's and the school and get back to work. I will ''protect you. She won't be able to hurt any of us, not as long as I'm alive. Not as long as we all come together... As we did ''before... As we shall do again. Fairytale Land - PAST Rumplestiltskin: Leaving, are we? Regina: That was always the plan. Here. A gift. I don't want it. Rumplestiltskin: Uh, can't be a gift. It was mine to start with. Before you go... Answer me this... How did it feel? Regina: I love my mother. Rumplestiltskin: That's not what I asked, dearie. How did it feel to use magic? Regina: It doesn't matter. I'll never use it again. Rumplestiltskin: Why not? Regina: Because I loved it. Rumplestiltskin: (Giggles) You've discovered who you are. You could do so much now... (Singsongy) If you let me show you how. Regina: Through magic. Rumplestiltskin: Through many things. Regina: And what do you get out of it? Rumplestiltskin: Someday... You'll do something for me. Let me guide you. Regina: (Sniffles) And I won't become like her? Rumplestiltskin: That, dearie... is entirely up... to you. Present Day - Storybrooke (Door bursts open) Regina: (Gasps) David: I want to see him. Regina: Henry, come down. You won't be using your sword. David: Whatever you conjure, I can fight. Regina: I mean, you won't need your sword. Henry, you're gonna go home with David. Henry: Really? Regina: Really. I shouldn't have brought you here. I was... I don't know how to love very well. I wasn't capable of it for a very long time. But I know... I remember... That if you hold on to someone too hard, that doesn't make them love you. I'm sorry I lied to you, that I made you feel like I didn't know who you are. But I want you to be here because you want to be here, not because I forced you... And not because of magic. I want to redeem myself. Go get your things. David: Then prove it. Regina: How? David: Answer one question. Does it exist? Regina: What? David: The Enchanted Forest, our land... does it still exist? Regina: Yes. But I have no idea how to get back there. I can see I just launched you on a heroic quest. David: Just also make sure you take care of my son. That I can do. Mr. Clark: What do you need those for? Leroy: Don't worry, brother. You've lost something. It's gonna take fairy dust to get it back. So we're gonna do what we do best. Come on, boys. It's off to work we go. David: Hey. It exists, Henry. The Enchanted Forest is still out there. Henry: And... so are they. David: Yeah. Henry: But how do we know they survived the trip there? David: Because I can feel it. Emma : (Oh). Mary Margaret: What is this place? Mulan: Our home. (Horse whines) (They arrive the safe haven, and people stop, stare and gasp) Emma: It's like they're refugees. Mulan: We're survivors. (Mary Margaret knees Aurora in the stomach) Aurora: Aah! Mary Margaret: Emma, run! Aah! Emma: Mary Margaret! Mary Margaret! What did you do?! Mulan: Take them to the pit. Emma: No. (Door creaks) Emma: Be careful! Oh! Be careful! Hey. Come on. Wake up. Hey. Can you hear me? Cora: Do you need help? Emma: Who are you? Cora: A friend. My name's Cora. END